


Friend of God

by Nymeria_Song



Series: Friend of God [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Song/pseuds/Nymeria_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is a regular young woman working in a pet food store. Or so she thinks.<br/>Her life will never be the same after meeting four strange men within a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Dog and his Peculiar Master

Rachel, a red haired young woman was sweeping the floor.  
She was preparing to close the store for the night, when she heard the door chime. Muttering under her breath about last minute customers, she leans the broom against the pile of dog food bags next to her, plasters on her retail smile, and heads to the front of the store to greet the client. 

When she sees the man, who is eyeing the various chew toys on the wall, she stops dead in her tracks.  
Clearly, she thought, he was coming from the convention in town. His face seemed to be decaying, his eyes were completely red, and he had an altogether haunted look about him. 

He was accompanied by the largest, most fierce looking dog she had ever seen.  
Huge is not large enough a word for it. The dog's head was level with the man's shoulders, his paws were the size of volleyballs, and he was as wide as the man.  
“That” said Rachel, “is the biggest dog I have ever seen!”

The man looked at her in surprise, then looked at his dog, composed himself, then said: “Yes, he is quite large I suppose... a bit of a mutt, I think.”  
“Well I'd say he's probably got some Great Dane in him... look at that head!” as Rachel began to approach the dog, the man seemed to look over her shoulder. “Can I pet him? Is he friendly?”  
The man stifled a laugh “I suppose you can try. He won't bite you.” he said, emphasizing the last word. 

As she was rubbing the dog's neck, she looked at the strange man and said “Are you coming from the Con? That is some amazing make-up you've got going on there!”  
The man looked momentarily confused, then said “Uh, yeah! Great day!”  
Rachel sighed, looking at the beast “I tried to get the weekend off, but no one else was available!” she turned to the man now, one hand still on the gigantic hound.  
“So what can I do for you tonight?” she stole a glance at the clock on the wall – 8:55, five minutes to close.  
Smiling, the man said “Is the owner about?” 

Rachel had to suppress her amusement. It was closing time on a Friday night. The owner hadn't worked that shift in at least ten years. “Uh... no, sorry. I think he should be in on Monday though. I can have him call you if you'd like.”  
“No no, dear.” Said the man, as he began heading to the door “I will have to come by another time. Thank you for your help.”  
“No problem!” replied Rachel “Have a great weekend.”

The man waved back at her as he held the door for his dog.  
Once they were out of the store, Rachel went to the door, peered out, and saw the man looking at his enormous companion, astounded by something.  
She locked the door, turned off the Open sign, and when she looked back, the man and his dog had disappeared.  
Shrugging her shoulders, Rachel went back to sweeping up, her thoughts still on that mysterious dog and his peculiar master.

*****

Crowley stood staring at his Hell hound, dumbfounded by what had just happened in the store.  
That girl had not been afraid of the beast, she touched him, and more importantly, the hound let her touch him.  
Never had the King of Hell encountered a human that was not reduced to hysterics at the sight of his hounds, aside from the Winchesters that is.  
Even most of his demons kept their distance.  
Sighing, Crowley looked at the hound and said “Guess I am headed to Kansas.”  
Snapping his fingers, he and the hound disappeared seemingly without a trace.


	2. Hello Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is getting more and more bored at being cooped up in the bunker since his change, until Crowley arrives with a case for the brothers.

Skipping up the steps into the study, Dean sees his brother bent over a book, hair a mess, an empty coffee cup next to his arm.  
“Did you stay up all night again Sammy?” He said as he made his way to the table where sat the tumblers and decanter of whiskey.  
Startled, Sam looked at his brother and said “Is it morning?”  
Looking at his watch, Dean said “Yes. Well.. sort of. It's almost noon.”  
Rubbing his eyes, and running his hands through his hair, Sam said “Well then yes, I have been.” then, seeing the drink in his brother's hand, said “Isn't is a little early for whiskey, Dean?” sipping his drink, Dean looked at his brother and scoffed “It's five o'clock somewhere Sammy. What are you reading now? Did you find us a case? I'm going squirrely in here.”

Suddenly, from the doorway to the study, the brothers heard a familiar voice say “Hello boys.”  
Leaping to his feet, Sam grabbed the blade from the chair next to him. Dean simply sighed, placing his tumbler against his forehead.  
“Down Moose. I am not here to fight. I thought maybe you boys might be bored, and could use some excitement.”  
“What the hell do you want Crowley?” asked Dean, less than pleased to see the King of Hell.  
“Good to see you too Dean-o. How's the arm?” Rolling his eyes, Dean got up, flexing his right fist. He put his glass on the table, and walked toward Crowley. Holding his hands behind his back, shoulders squared, Dean said “Never mind my arm. Why are you here?”  
Skipping around Dean, Crowley went to the table, pulling out a chair and flopping himself into it. As he put his feet on the table, he said “I think I may have found a case for you boys.”

Dropping his shoulders, Dean walked back to the decanter, filled his glass for the second time, and sat opposite Crowley, who was now mindlessly flipping pages in the book Sam had been reading.  
“And what might this case be?” asked Dean, leaning on the table, his glass to his lips.  
“Well, why doesn't Moose sit down and put that knife away, and I will tell you boys all about it.” Crowley swings his legs off the table, and pats the chair next to him, beckoning Sam to sit down.  
Sam opted to sit in the chair against the wall, keeping well away from the demon.  
“Rude.” Quipped the demon. Straightening his jacket, he turned then to Dean, and began retelling the events of the night before. 

“So let me get this straight,” said Sam, getting up from his chair and walking over to the table, sitting a few chairs away from Crowley. “this girl could see both you and your Hell hound for what you are?”  
“Yes. And she touched the hound. I have never seen anyone do that. They barely let me touch them.” said Crowley.  
The brothers looked at each other. Holding his glass half way to his lips, Dean said “Why are you so wound up about her? If she could see you and the hound, she's either a demon or an angel. Case closed.” before knocking back the last of his drink.  
“And since when do you actually have to look for someone?” asked Sam, incredulous.  
“She wasn't a demon. I would have recognized her, and she would have known who I was. And I don’t think she was an angel. First of all, she would have tried to smite me then and there, and second of all, she had this odd haze around her that I have never seen before.” Explained Crowley “And never you mind why I was looking for the man.” he added.  
Sighing, Sam asked “What kind of haze are you talking about?” 

Dean began humming Purple Haze as he got up to refill his glass, when Crowley spoke over him.  
“I don't know, exactly. It flared up when she saw me, then it seemed to fade a bit. It was touching my hound while she pet it, though.”  
The brothers shared a doubtful glance, then Sam said “She hasn’t done anything bad, has she?”  
“Not yet” Crowley acknowledged, rolling his eyes “but you two aren’t exactly busy, are you?”  
“Then she's not our problem.” Sam began.  
“Crowley's right, Sammy” interrupted Dean “and besides, I am losing my mind in here.”  
Sam looked at his brother doubtfully. Dean ignored him, and looked at Crowley, asking “Where did you say this mysterious girl was?”  
“I didn't.” Replied Crowley. “But she's in Louisiana.”  
“Great.” announced Dean, getting up and stretching his back "Let's get going before I decide to gouge my eyeballs out with a spoon." 

Sighing, Sam agreed, and headed to his room to pick up his things.


	3. Vegetarian Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate the girl with the help of the Kernel.

Rachel's coworker had just left, leaving her alone for the rest of the night.  
It had been a quiet day, and once she had finished with the customer she was dealing with as Amanda was leaving, she grabbed the ladder to turn off the stereo that had been playing the same eight pop songs all day.  
Relieved for the momentary quiet, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  
She scrolled through it until she found her music, then went to place it on the counter against the wall, so the sound would carry across the store.

As she was singing along to Stairway to Heaven, she heard the door chime. Looking up from the dog food cans she was facing, she saw two men walk into the store. One of them nearly had to stoop to get through the door. They had a thin looking German Shepherd with them.  
The taller of the two men had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a dark jacket over a plaid flannel shirt. His faded jeans were bunched inside a pair of worn work boots.  
The man holding the leash had crew cut hair that looked a little messy. His army style jacket was open, and under it, he wore a dark flannel shirt and grey t-shirt. His torn jeans were also tucked into his half tied up boots. 

Still humming along with the music, Rachel made her way toward the men.  
She heard the shorter man say “good taste in music at least” and she smiled to herself.  
As she approached them, she noticed that the one who liked her music had a similar haunted look about him as the man with that enormous dog from a week ago. His eyes were not the same, and his skin wasn't decaying, but he had a similar air about him. Rachel brushed it off, as his... partner? looked equally tired. They were probably just in the middle of a long week, she thought.  
The dog seemed excited to see her, but that was nothing new. Most dogs loved her right away, and Rachel had always had a way with dogs, even the aggressive ones, for as long as she could remember. Scratching the dog's head, she smiled at the men and asked “What can I help you with tonight?”

Sam looked at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders and said “Well, my dog is getting real thin. I don't think he's been eating well. I left him with some friends for a few weeks while my brother and I were travelling” he paused, and Rachel thought brothers! “I think they were feeding him only vegetarian food, and when I went to pick him up, he seemed to have lost tons of weight. And now he wont eat the food I'm giving him.”  


Rachel smiled at the brothers, then crouched down, so she was level with the dog.  
“Let's take a look at you, huh?” she said to the animal. She took his head in her hands and checked his eyes. She then ran her hands over his neck, back and sides. Getting back up, she wiped her hands on her thighs, before saying to the men “Yeah, he seems a little thin to me as well... do you have any of the food he was being fed at your friends'?”

Sam and Dean both answered “No.” at the same time. They exchanged a glance, before Dean continued “No. I just picked him up, and we left... we couldn't stay long.”  
“Oh that's no problem!” said Rachel, brightly “We do have some vegetarian foods here you can use to transition him back onto normal food.”

She showed the brothers to the section of the store where the food was, and started telling them about the different types of foods. As she pulled a small bag off the shelf, Sam reached into his jacket pocket for the glasses he had that they had burned with Holy Fire. He put them on, and feigned interest in what the girl was saying. 

When he looked at her, he needed all his self control not to yelp. “S-so you... you said that this food was organic?” he stuttered. “Yep!” she replied, before continuing to go on about the safe ways to transition the dog to a regular diet. 

Sam signaled Dean to put his own glasses on, and when he did, he also had to use all his self control. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking at the bag the girl held, pretending to read something on it, before looking back at her. 

Both brothers could now clearly see that there was indeed a haze around the girl, not unlike the silhouette of wings. 

The brothers quickly finish their transaction, and walk out of the store with a bag of kibbles and some cans of vegetarian dog food.


	4. Angel in the Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discuss what Rachel could be as Castiel appears, offering his two cents.

Dean put the dog in the back seat of the car, then got into the drivers seat.  
As Sam got in and closed the door, he said “What the hell was that? I thought Crowley was exaggerating about that haze.”  
He looked at his brother, who seemed bothered. “Whats wrong Dean?” he asked, pushing the girl from his mind.  
Dean had his eyes closed, and was clutching his right arm.  
“I don't know.” he said, sounding pained “She touched my hand in there, and it burned.” he opened his eyes, and Sam was startled to see that his eyes had become completely black.  
Sam was now twice as intent to find out what this girl was. “So what do we know of that can see Hell hounds, can do whatever it is she did to you, and has wings?”

“Angels.” Said Castiel, who had suddenly appeared in the back seat of the car, sitting next to the dog, who barked in surprise. The brothers also jumped.  
“Cas.” said Dean, sounding very tired. “You're saying that angels can see Crowley's mutts too? Wouldn't he know that?”  
“Yes, we can.” Said the angel “I do not know why Crowley didn't know that though. It is common knowledge among demons.”  
He looked at Dean, noticing that he seemed pained “Are you OK Dean?”  
“Not really. But I can deal with it. So are you saying that that girl in there is an angel?” Dean rubbed his arm again before putting the key into the ignition.  
“Yes, I am.” replied Castiel “but I don't think she knows who she really is. I have been looking for her for quite a while. Since Metatron closed off Heaven, really.” 

“You've been looking for a missing angel for that long? Why didn't you tell us?” asked Sam.  
“There would have been nothing you could have done if I had told you.” replied the angel.  
“So... is this girl like Anna was?” asked Dean, remembering the red headed angel fondly, momentarily forgetting his painful arm.  
“No,” began Castiel “her grace is still intact, but I believe she chose to live a human life, and not simply take a human vessel, so she has lost most of her angelic abilities.”

Dean looked at Castiel from over his shoulder, then turned the key, making the Impala rumble. “Great. More angels. I'm gonna need a drink.” 

With the angel in the back seat, he drove off toward the nearest motel.


	5. God's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reveals who he believes Rachel is and leaves the brothers stunned.

Walking through the door the the motel room, the Shepherd at his heel, Dean asks “So is this angel one of your soldiers then?” looking over his shoulder at Castiel as he throws his bag onto the bed at the far end of the room.  
“No.” replied the angel. “We believe that she is one of God's first Archangels.”  
Sam's bag slipped out of his hand as he starred at Castiel, and Dean nearly choked on his mouthful of whiskey he had just taken from the bottle in his bag.  
“An Archangel?” asked Sam “I thought they were all accounted for? And I have never heard of a female Archangel either”

Shaking his head, Castiel told him “You will not likely find anything about her in any of the books in your library.” He thought for a moment, then said “at least not with the name that God gave her.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” asked Dean, looking for a glass for his drink.  
“It means,” replied Castiel. “That she didn't interact enough with humanity for her name to be recorded in your lore.”  
“So what did she do, then? Just sit up in heaven for millions of years?” asked Sam, curious about this new angel.  
“No one knows for sure.” said Castiel “Some say that she left Heaven very near the beginning of human history and went to Asgard to live among the Aesir.” He paused before continuing. “Some even say that she was Loki's wife, the one who bore him his children.” The angel seemed disturbed by the idea.

“Wait,” Said Sam, confused “I thought Gabriel was Loki? Aren't you all brothers and sisters?”  
Dean looked at Sam, then at Castiel, confused.

Uncomfortable, Castiel replied “Technically, yes” he began “but angels are not created the same way that humans are. Many of us are genetically unique from one another.”  
Chuckling to himself, Dean said “So you guys just pop out of the clouds then?” as he dropped into a chair in the corner.  
Ignoring his sarcasm, Castiel said “Not quite, Dean. Some of us were created individually, without a genetic lineage.”

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Sam said “so let me get this straight... all angels are related as a species, but you are not all related genetically. Gabriel was Loki, and this Rachel girl was his lover in Asgard. Right?”  
“That is what we believe, yes.” confirmed the angel.  
“I still say incest.” declared Dean as he got up from his chair to refill his glass from the bottle on the dresser.

Castiel and Sam exchanged looks of exasperation, then Sam said “So what do you want to do about her, Cas?”  
Looking from Dean to Sam, Castiel began “My first instinct is to go get her, tell her who and what she is, then take her back to heaven...” “Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go pick her up!” interrupted Dean, knocking back the last of his drink and making his way to the door, keys in hand.

Castiel stood up quicker than Sam could process, and was in front of Dean, blocking his path before Sam was on his feet.  
“That was my first instinct, Dean.” said the angel threateningly “I know that doing so could be perilous. She might already know who she is, and if she doesn’t want to leave this life of hers, she could get dangerous.”  
Sam was sure he saw his brother's eyes flash black for a second, before he composed himself, lowering his shoulders and saying “You're right, Cas. Sorry.”  
Still tense, Sam watched his brother throw his keys onto the dresser, pick up the whiskey bottle, then walk toward the bed, where he sat, drinking straight from the bottle, shaking his head.  
“So what's your plan then?” Asked Sam, looking back to the angel.

Rubbing his face, Castiel said hesitantly “Well I was hoping you or your brother would take her out, talk to her, and get an idea for what she may or may not know.” Castiel looked from Sam to Dean, who was now looking at the angel with a grin on his face.

Leaping off the bed, Dean said “I volunteer!” before Sam could say anything.  
Castiel and Sam looked at Dean, shocked at his sudden mood swing.  
“What?” asked Dean, still grinning “she's hot.”


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes that there is something about this girl that is changing him.

Getting up and pacing the room, Castiel said hesitantly “I think Sam should be the one to do this, Dean.”   
He was afraid of what might happen should something go wrong and Rachel notices Dean's eyes.  
“Cas is right Dean” began Sam “or did you already forget what happened when she touched your arm? Do you really think she won't touch you again?”  
Dean rubbed his right arm, he had certainly had not forgotten the feeling. But along with the pain, he had also felt something new, he just couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew it had something to do with this girl.

“Bah!” he dismissed the other men's fears “It's nothing I can't handle! And besides, I'm pretty sure my charm works better on the ladies.” he grinned at Sam, who sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

Castiel seemed to be considering something. “Maybe” he began, then paused, uncertain “Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Dean to do this.”

Sam whirled around on Castiel, and said “Did you land on your head when you fell? What if Dean bugs out and she sees it?”  
Looking at Sam, a little insulted, Castiel said “That is exactly why I think it would be a good idea. If she touches him again, and she notices his reaction, or even sees his eyes change, it might cause her to remember who she is without our having to tell her.”

Realizing that the angel was right, Sam sat heavily into one of the chairs, sighing. “Fine. But we are going to keep an eye on them.”  
Groaning, Dean said “Aw come one Sammy! Let me have some unchaperoned fun for once!”  
Looking at his brother, Sam said “You're not having any unchaperoned fun with this girl. Not in your condition.”  
“And if this Rachel girl remembers who she is, or begins to make a scene, I will be able to subdue her quickly.” added Castiel.

Growling his discontent at the idea, Dean said “Fine. But if I see a chance to be alone with her --” “Yeah, yeah!” Sam interrupted “I really don't need to visualize that, Dean.” then, getting up and taking his boots off, he said “I'm going to bed. We can figure out the plan in the morning.” turning off the light as he passed it, Sam flopped himself on the bed and was asleep in minutes, leaving Castiel and Dean in the almost darkness of the motel room.

“Guess it's just you and me again tonight, angel” said Dean, walking toward the chair his brother had just vacated, bottle of whiskey and two glasses in hand.

Placing the glasses on the table, he poured himself and his companion a drink, raised his glass and said “To friends.” before shooting it back and looking at the angel expectantly.   
Castiel reached for his glass, looked at it, glanced at Sam, then back to Dean and said “To family.” and drank his whiskey more slowly that Dean had.  
Sighing, Dean poured himself another drink and sat down. 

Castiel pulled the other chair out, and sat across from Dean and said “We will find a way to cure you, Dean.”  
The new Knight of Hell looked at the angel, flashing his black eyes at him before saying “And who says I'd let you try, huh Cas? What if I want to stay like this?”

Castiel looked down and said “that's the Mark talking, Dean. The old you wouldn't --”   
“I'm not the old me anymore, Cas. How about we not talk about this anymore?” Dean interrupted.  
Nodding his momentary agreement, Castiel took another sip of his drink, the alcohol burning his throat.

The men fell silent, watching Sam sleep until the sun came up.


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to the store to ask Rachel out, and identifies what it is she makes him feel.

Walking into the store, Dean was assaulted by the loud, grating sound of pop music.  
Groaning, he pretended to look at the treats on the wall until one of the employees walked up to him.  
“Can I help you with anything?” asked the petite girl with straight black hair and bright blue eyes.  
“Uh...” Dean hesitated “I was actually wondering if someone was here? I didn't catch her name, but she's got red hair.”  
“Oh!” said the girl brightly “You must be looking for Rachel! Yeah, she's here, would you like me to go get her?”  
“That would be great” replied Dean, putting his hands into his jacket pockets

Smiling, the girl turned around and walked toward the back of the store. Dean watched her go, then looked back to the treats.

He could hear the girl talking to Rachel in an almost whisper “Hey Rach! There's a really hot guy out there looking for you!” Smirking to himself, Dean heard Rachel’s' voice say “Looking for me? What does he look like?” the first girl answered “Tall... short hair... looks like he's been travelling” “Oh yeah, I remember him!” said Rachel  
“Who is he?” hissed the first girl, as Rachel came out from the back of the store, smiling brightly. 

Pretending he hadn't heard anything, Dean continued to examine the treats on the wall in front of him.  
“Hey! How is your dog doing?” asked Rachel, still smiling. “Great, actually.” said Dean.  
“That's awesome!” replied the girl, seeming genuinely happy. “What can I help you with today?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, feigning bashfulness, he said “Well, I know this is going to seem random, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?” keeping his head down, he looked up at her, flashing a little half smile. Rachel's face flushed in a way that made Dean's heart skip a beat. This, he had not expected.  
“Uh... Sure!” stuttered Rachel, quickly recovering her smile. “When?”  
“Actually, does tonight work for you?” he asked, not wanting to put this off any longer than he had to.  
Thinking for a moment, Rachel said “I'm done here at five. What did you have in mind?”

Dean hadn't actually thought that far ahead, so he improvised with what he knew best. “I'm not sure... maybe we could go for dinner, then hit a bar?” he smiled at Rachel, surprised to find that he didn't have to force it.  
Looking at him, Rachel said “Yeah, that sounds good to me!” then, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pen and before Dean could stop her, she had grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve to write her number on it.

She hesitated for a second when she saw the shining scar below his elbow. She brushed it with her fingertips absentmindedly before writing her number on his wrist. When she touched his scar, Dean felt his blood boil, and he had to close his eyes, knowing that they would be black. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again, and when he did, she was shyly smiling at him.  
Looking down, she said “I'm sorry... I should have asked if you minded before doing that.” her hair had fallen from behind her ear, covering her face.

Dean lowered his sleeve, then hesitantly, he lifted her face, his fingers barely touching her chin, and said “Don't worry about it” he brushed her hair from her face, then shoved his hands in his pockets before continuing “I'll be here at five, sound good?” then, smiling, he said “I'm Dean, by the way.”  
Smiling coyly, Rachel looked at him, flipped her hair to one side, winked, and said “Don't be late.”  
As he turned to leave, he was sure he saw the haze around her flutter a little.

As he was walking back to his car, Dean felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Hope.


	8. Something Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reveals what is happening to Dean, and why he feels so attached to Rachel after so little time.

Sam was reading something on his laptop when Dean walked through the door of the motel room.   
Sighing, he closed the top of the computer. “So?” he asked his brother, still not thrilled at the idea of Dean being so close to this new angel.   
“I'm picking her up at five.” replied Dean brightly.

Sam noticed that his brother seemed more upbeat than he had been in months, maybe years.   
“What's got you so peppy all of a sudden?” he asked.  
“I don't know.” said Dean, shrugging his shoulders, letting his arms fall to his sides with a slap. “I'm just looking forward to tonight.”  
Sam looked at his brother, one eyebrow raised in surprise. “You're... looking forward to tonight?”  
“What?” asked Dean “Am I not allowed to look forward to a date?”   
“This isn't supposed to be a date, Dean!” scoffed Sam.   
“I know, Sammy.” replied Dean “I just... I like her, alright?”  
“You like her?” repeated Sam, incredulous.

Suddenly, appearing in the doorway, Castiel said “That makes sense.”   
Startled, Sam said “How so?”  
Walking over to Dean, Castiel looked into his eyes, as though he was looking for something there. “She makes you feel human again.”   
Slapping away the angel's hand, which Castiel had begun to raise to his face, Dean backed away, and looked at Sam, confused.   
“What do you mean?” asked Sam  
“Her touch must have triggered something within his soul.” replied Castiel, glancing at Sam, then looking back at Dean, searching for other hints of change. “Did she touch you again today?” he asked, noticing that there was indeed a deeper change in Dean's green eyes.   
“Yeah, she did.” said Dean dismissively as he raised his sleeve above his elbow, showing them his forearm where she wrote her number.

Sam and Castiel stared at his arm in surprise. The Mark of Cain on Dean's arm was still faintly glowing, and there seemed to be a new, faint, mark on his wrist. 

“Interesting.” said Castiel, as he made his way toward Dean to examine his arm more closely. “Did she hold your arm like this?” he asked as he grasped the Knight's wrist lightly in his left hand.  
Uncomfortable, Dean pulled away, and said “Yes, and she brushed the mark with her fingers before writing her number on my arm.” Dean looked from the angel to his brother, not sure what the fuss was about. 

“What did it feel like when she touched you?” asked Sam, getting up and standing next to Dean.  
“Hurt like a bitch. Felt like my blood was boiling and my brain was on fire.” replied Dean, shuddering at the memory. 

“And what about when Cas touched you just now?” 

“Nothing.” replied Dean, the realization that something big was happening slowly dawning over him.


	9. She's Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks Rachel up for their date, and Rachel admires the Impala in a way that surprises him.

“So that was random!” said Amanda, who had been listening in on Rachel's conversation with Dean from behind the shelves of cans.  
She had a curious glint in her eyes, and a grin that spoke volumes on her lips. Laughing lightly, she said to Rachel “You really gonna go out with him? He could be some kind of freak!”  
Trying not to grin to widely, Rachel playfully shoved Amanda's shoulder and said “Yes... I don't know... There's just something about him. I want to get to know him better.”  
“Sure” said Amanda, doubtfully “You just want to get to know those dimples better!”   
Blushing, Rachel tossed her hair back with laughter. “Listen,” she said “if you're that worried about me, I can check in with you every twenty minutes or something.”  
Still giggling, Amanda replied “You better missy! I'd be pissed if anything happened to you!”

For the rest of her shift, Rachel kept looking at the clock on the wall, and more than once, she dropped cans and bags of food onto her feet.   
At 4:45, Amanda told her to go get ready, so Rachel made her way to the back of the store and grabbed the bag that she had gone home to get at her lunch break. In it was a new shirt, a hair brush and some makeup. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up the best she could in the cramped space.

About ten minutes later, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Amanda, beaming. “Is he here yet?” she asked, feeling the nerves welling in her belly.  
“I don't know” said Amanda “Does he drive an old black car?”   
“Umm...” hesitated Rachel “I'm not sure” She looked out the large window at the front of the store, and saw an immaculate black Impala. Looking through the car window, she saw Dean mindlessly drumming a beat on the steering wheel.   
Swooning, Rachel said “Oh my god, I love his car!”   
Laughing, Amanda said “Go! Have fun, and call me if you need me!”  
Looking back over her shoulder, Rachel said “Will do!” as she walked through the door and into the bright sunset light.

 

Dean had the windows down, so he heard the chime of the door as Rachel stepped out of the store. Peering out of the rear passenger window, Dean saw Rachel standing in the sunlight. She was staring at his car in a way that made him grin.   
Her hair was falling in careless waves over her shoulders, a rogue curl falling over her left eye. Dean shook himself then, wondering what had gotten into him. 

Opening his door, he stepped out of the car and turned to look at Rachel. “You good to go?”  
The girl smiled at him and said “Yep!” then she walked toward the back of the car, confusing Dean momentarily, until she said “Love you car! She a '65?”  
Grinning like he hadn't in years, he said “'67, actually. She was my father's. He left it to me and my brother, but she's my baby.”  
Running her hand along the trunk, she said “She's beautiful! I am so jealous!”

She hadn't taken her eyes off the car since she stepped out of the store, and Dean hadn't taken his eyes off her. She looked up and noticed his staring. “Sorry.” she said, blushing “I just really like classic cars... always have”   
Smiling, Dean made his way toward her and said “Don't be. I love them too.”

Rachel looked up at Dean and asked “So what did you have in mind for tonight?”  
“Well,” began Dean “I hadn't quite decided yet... is there a good burger joint nearby?”  
Still a little pink-cheeked, Rachel said “Uh... yeah, there's one just down the street!”  
“Sounds perfect.” replied Dean, as he guided her toward the passenger door, which he opened for her.

“Thank you” said Rachel. She briefly touched his hand before getting into the car.  
Dean had to suppress a flinch at her touch, but was surprised to feel that her touch had not hurt as badly as it had before. 

Rachel noticed his hesitation, and saw him flex his right hand quickly before closing the door.


	10. His Name is Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is surprised to find that he is actually enjoying himself with Rachel.  
> When Rachel recognizes Castiel, Dean knows that things are changing.

Sam was sitting at the bar of the restaurant that Dean had agreed to bring Rachel. He was late.  
Pulling out his phone, Sam dialed his brother's number. After a ring and a half, he heard Dean's voice saying “This is Dean's other other phone. You know what to do.”  
Cursing under his breath, Sam hung up and mentally called for Castiel.

Almost instantly, the angel was standing next to Sam at the bar. “You know, it would be much less conspicuous if you would appear outside, then walk in.” Sam told Castiel, as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed his companion's sudden appearance. No one had.  
Looking slightly confused by the inefficient suggestion, Castiel asked “What is it?”  
“Dean isn't here yet, and he isn't answering his phone. I think he has gone off the plan.” Sam informed the angel.  
“Damn it Dean.” Castiel cursed before disappearing again.  
Sighing, Sam paid for his drink, then left the restaurant. He wasn't sure where is brother would be, but he knew that the Impala wouldn't be very far away from him, and it was a small town. 

* * * * *

Dean was actually enjoying himself. Rachel liked the same music as he did, they had similar tastes in movies and food, and, most importantly, she loved his car.  
“So where are you from?” she asked him, smiling.  
“Kansas.” he said between bites “But Sammy and I travel a lot.”  
“What do you guys do?” asked Rachel, curious to know what kind of job would allow the pair to travel so much.

Dean wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, or make up a story. He opted for a bit of both.  
“We, uh” he hesitated “We're extermination specialists. We get rid of the things that no one else can.”  
Rachel was smiling at him looking very interested in hearing about his work. “Cool!” she exclaimed “Does it pay well?”  
Dean snorted and said “Not really... but someone's gotta do it.” Grinning at the red head across the table from him, he asked “So what about you? You don't sound like you're from around here.”  
Laughing, Rachel said “Is my accent that obvious?” She smiled at Dean before continuing “I'm actually from Canada.”  
Dean was taken aback “well you're a long way from home! What brought you to Louisiana?” 

Rachel was moving her fries around her plate in an absent minded way as she said “I was travelling, and I just fell in love with this place, so I decided to stay.” she looked around the restaurant fondly “I've been here for a few years now.”  
“Any family back home?” asked Dean, beginning to steer the conversation toward what he needed to know – He may have lied to his brother about where he was taking the girl, but he hadn't forgotten the reason for this date.

“No.” replied the girl, looking down at her plate “I don't know if I ever had an actual family.” she looked up at Dean before continuing “I was found on the steps of a church as a baby, then I bounced around from foster home to foster home.” she stopped herself, looking briefly away from Dean, and said “Sorry, you don't need to hear about my sob story.” Then she flashed him a dazzling smile and said “How about you? Got any family back in Kansas?”  
Trying to read what was in the girl's eyes, Dean said “No... Our mother died when I was a kid, and our father died about eight years ago.”  
A hint of pity flashed across Rachel's face “I'm sorry to hear that.” she said as she reached for Dean's hand “I can't imagine losing a parent... mostly because I've never had one, but it must be really tough.”  
Dean's entire body tensed at Rachel's touch, and this time, she noticed and pulled away.  
“I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, worried she'd crossed a line.

Keeping his eyes closed. Dean forced himself to smile, willing his eyes to be back to normal when he opened them. “Don't worry about it.” he hesitated before adding “I actually have a few things I need to tell you, but not here.”  
Rachel looked at him doubtfully “Ok” she said, hesitantly, thinking that maybe Amanda had been right about this strange man.  
“Sorry!” said Dean, quickly “I know that came out more than a little sketchy. Totally not how I meant it!”  
Crap thought Dean. He'd blown it for sure. This girl actually seemed interested... he interrupted this thought by reminding himself that this girl was potentially an Archangel. There was no way she would be interested in him after she learned the truth. 

Out of the haze he'd fallen into, he heard Rachel say “Hey, isn't that your brother?”  
She was looking out the window, toward the Impala. “Who's that with him? He looks familiar for some reason.”  
Groaning, he said “Yeah, that's Sammy alright. He's with Cas, a friend of ours.”  
Looking from Sam and Castiel to Dean, Rachel asked “Cas? Is that short for something?”  
“Uh, yeah” Dean hesitated “His name is Castiel”  
Rachel smiled, amused by something “What? Like the angel? That's an odd name to pick for your son.” Then she said “I feel like I know him.” she looked back to Dean and asked  
“Would you mind if we went out to see them? We can hit the bar later, just you and me if you want.” she added, smiling.

Surprised she still wanted to spend time with him, Dean agreed. He paid the bill, then they went out to meet Sam and Castiel.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's memories are triggered, not by Dean, as the men had feared, but by Castiel.

Castiel saw them coming toward the Impala first. Squaring his shoulders, he called for Sam, then nodded toward the couple.   
“Hey there Sammy,” Said Dean, then nodding at Castiel, “Cas. What are you guys doing here?”   
Dean was smiling devilishly at his brother, knowing that Sam was pissed off. Sam simply rolled his eyes at Dean.

Extending her hand toward Castiel, Rachel said “Hi! My name is Rachel” smiling, she added “I feel like I know you from somewhere.”  
Still baffled at the human custom of shaking hands, Castiel furrowed his brow, then took the girl's hand. 

At his touch, Rachel stiffened.  
It all came back to her like a flood. What she was, who she was, everything she had done during her inexplicably long life.   
Her eyes were wide, and emanating from them was a blue-white light.

Dean and Sam looked on in terror, no knowing what was happening, or how to stop it.   
“Uh, Cas?” asked Dean “Think you could move this into the car?”  
Through clenched teeth, Castiel replied “I would love nothing more than that Dean,” The angel struggled to take his eyes off the girl to look at the brothers “but I am currently unable to move.”  
The brothers looked at each other, panic rising. “Do we have a blanket or something we can throw over them?” asked Sam, grasping at any idea that came to him.  
“There might be an old tarp in the trunk.” said Dean, pulling his keys from his pocket.  
Opening the trunk, Dean found the tarp on top or everything. 

Just as he and Sam threw the tarp over Castiel and Rachel, a young man ran up to them exclaiming “What the hell is going on here?!”   
Thinking quickly, Dean said “Rehearsing for a magic show later in the year. Please move along.”  
The man looked at Dean doubtfully, then continued on his way.   
Dean looked from his brother to the tarp covering Rachel and Castiel.   
From under the tarp, they could see a faint blue light.

* * * * *

When the girl touched him, the world seemed to fall away quite suddenly. All at once, Castiel was hurled through eons of time, hundreds of lifetimes worth of memories.   
He saw every hardship, every moment of joy, and every insignificant moment in between, spanning from the moment God first created her, to the second she took his hand what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

* * * * * 

With a jolt, Rachel and Castiel were able to let go of each others hand.   
It took a few seconds for them to realize what had happened, and a few more for them to notice the old musty tarp that was covering them.   
They could hear Dean telling someone to move along, and could sense Sam pacing around them.   
Needing fresh air, Rachel began struggling with the tarp, the enormity of what had just been revealed to her starting to wash over her.  
Sam noticed the movement, and called for his brother. Together, they helped the two beneath the tarp come free of it. 

Dean turned to Castiel, taking him by the shoulders. Looking into his eyes, he asked “You OK man?”   
Nodding, Castiel said “Yes, go check on Rachel.”  
Letting go of the angel, Dean then turned toward Rachel, dreading what she might have learned about him. 

Her shoulders were slumped, and she had her hands on her knees. “Rachel?” he asked, hesitantly.  
Looking up, she reached her hand out to him. Dean had to move quickly, because seconds later, her legs gave out beneath her.   
Catching her, Dean lowered her gently to the ground, and knelt beside her. “Hey, hey, hey.” he said quietly “You OK there Red?”   
Rachel leaned against him, resting her head on his chest, and mumbled “Mhmm... I just need to rest for a minute.”  
Dean put his arm around the girl and held her, until Sam said “Hey, uh... do you think you could get her to the car? People are starting to stare.”

Dean looked at Rachel, who nodded weakly.   
Helping her to her feet, the brothers stayed close to Rachel, and guided her toward the car. They were nearly there when Rachel's legs gave out again, and Dean had to catch her.   
Picking her up, Dean told Sam “Get the door, Sammy.”  
Dean placed her on the back seat, and was starting to pull away, she grabbed onto his jacket and said “Can you stay with me?”   
Baffled, Dean agreed, then tossed the keys to Sam, saying “Guess you're driving.” then, turning to Castiel, he said “You get shotgun, Cas.”  
They all piled into the Impala and drove off, back to the motel.


End file.
